Yu-gi-oh!: The Hands of Fate
by Clair The Guardian
Summary: After being in a cryogenic sleep for decades, Mokuba Kaiba, the brother of Seto Kaiba, and Hikari Muto, the daughter of Yugi Muto, have awoken in New Domino City. With the help of Yusei & co, they make the most of their new lives. But, much like her father, adventure has a way of finding Hikari. As everything unfolds, one question remains... What's going on? BEING REWRITEN!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 of the Rewrite! Sorry this took so long. Some family business came up and I couldn't miss it. Anyway, here you go! I own nothing!**_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Revival of a Legend Part 1

_It was dark. The black abyss surrounding Yusei was all he could see. The darkness was cold, suffocating and the seemingly complete and utter silence unnerved him. Whatever this place was, it was wrong. He tried to move, to get away from this void, only to find that he couldn't. Panic began to grip him as he struggled against the force holding him still. He tried to call out for his friends, for anyone out in the dark, but he couldn't make a sound. Just as he was about to lose it, he saw something. Far in front of him was a light. He almost didn't care who it was, only that there was something else here. As the light drew closer, he could see a figure in it. He wasn't sure what it was, but it definitely wasn't human. It was so far away still, but it might be a dragon. Before Yusei could make certain of this, the world around him faded into the light._

_0-0-0-0-0-0_

Yusei Fudo shot up in his bed, gasping for breath. His dark blue eyes darted around his dimly lit room before he finally calmed down. He glanced at his clock and sighed, it was too early to go back to sleep. He slowly stood and went into the hall, carefully not making noise; Crow and Jack still needed to sleep. He walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He ran a hand through his black and gold spikes, messing them up further. As he prepared for the day, his mind kept wandering back to the strange dream and the figure he saw. _Just what was that anyway, _he thought.

Shaking it from his mind for the moment, he headed downstairs to start on breakfast. He wasn't the best cook, by any means, but he could make food that tasted well enough to eat. While making pancakes, his mind drifted back to his dream and what it could possible mean. He he made himself a plate and silently ate, still wondering about his dream. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice Crow enter and make himself a plate, until he sat next to him.

"Morning Yusei."

The blackette jumped slightly at voice of his long time friend and looked over at him, "Oh, morning."

Crow watched him for a minute before turning back to his food, giving Yusei a quick thanks amidst his chewing. He smiled at his friend and returned to his own meal. Jack walked in not long after. Before Crow could even say a word, Jack held up a hand for silence and walked to the coffee machine. Yusei couldn't help but smile; somethings never changed. After making himself a cup of coffee and a plate of food, Jack sat at the table and mumbled, "Morning."

Crow chuckled, "Still can't function without a cup of coffee, huh?"

And thus, the two launched into their usual friendly bickering. Yusei listened at first, but his thoughts steadily drifted back to his dream. He couldn't seem to be able to keep it out of his mind for long. He only snapped out of his thoughts when Crow shook his shoulder.

"Yusei!"

He blinked and turned to Crow, "Huh? What is it?"

Crow watched him closely, eyebrows bunched in concern, "Hey, you okay? You've been acting weird all morning."

Yusei glanced at Jack and saw concern etching his features as well. He simply shook his head and stood, taking his plate to the sink.

"I'm fine."

He could almost hear Jack rolling his eyes, "Yeah. Sure you are. Are you going to tell us the truth or not?"

"Hate to admit it, but Jacks right. Something's bugging you. What is it?"

Yusei sighed and turned back to them, "Look, it's nothing serious. Just a weird dream I had, that's all."

Crow raised a suspicious eyebrow, "You sure."

"Yep. Now hurry up. We promised that we would meet Aki and the twins the the Deul Academy today. Remember?"

The three of them promised to watch Leo and Luna's last tournament of the year before the winter break.

Crow quickly stood, remembering the promise, "Oh, shoot! You're right!"

He rapidly finished his food and ran up to his room to get ready. Jack did the same, albeit slower than Crow did. He glanced back at Yusei before he left the room that gave him the impression that the two of them would be talking about his dream later. He sighed and walked to his Duel Runner. He smiled softly at it, remembering all the work he's but into it over the years. He took the few minutes his two friends took to get ready to do a quick inspection of the bike. There were still multiple things that could be improved upon it, it was still a source of pride for him.

Jack and Crow didn't take very long to get ready and were set to go in a matter of minutes. Jack continued to give Yusei side glances through the entire drive, especially when Yusei got lost in thought and almost crashed into the barrier. They made it to the Duel Academy without any other issues, but Yusei knew that both Crow and Jack were keeping an eye on him. He did appreciate the concern, but he could handle a dream that he may not even have ever again.

Akiza, Luna and Leo were waiting outside the front gate for them to arrive. Leo was the first one to get to them when they stopped, of course.

"Yusei! Jack! Crow! You guys made it!"

Yusei couldn't help but chuckle at the young boy's excited nature. It was naturally infectious. Leo grabbed his sleeve, excitedly babbling about the tournament, his newest friend, his rival; an upper classmate whose name he could never catch, and how excited he was to have the three of them here. As he started to drag him inside, he noticed that Crow and Jack were whispering to Luna and Akiza, the four of them all looking concerned. Yusei sighed and turned back to Leo. He half expected Jack and Crow to tell them, given how distracted he'd been all day.

Leo lead him to a large room, completely decked out for a duel tournament, including a state of the art dueling stage that made him feel like giving it a try. Leo looked up at him excitedly and pulled him towards what could only be a VIP box.

"You, Jack and Crow will be sitting here with the teachers and stuff like that. Check it out! It's all decked out and stuff!"

Sure enough, the VIP box was furnished very well. Whoever made must have heard about the presence of himself and Jack. He sat in one of the multiple seats and it felt beyond comfortable. Leo happily sat next to him, bouncing in his seat.

"See? Super nice, right? I think they decided to go all out, considering all the people that are going to be here. I'm so excited!"

Yusei smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, "I'm excited too. I can't wait to see how you've improved your skills. I know you'll do great out there."

Leo beamed and let from his seat, "Yeah! I'm way better now than ever! Just you wait and see!"

"Then you better go and get ready, right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! You're right! See you after I win Yusei!"

And, with that, Leo ran off to wherever he was supposed to go. Yusei shook his head and chuckled at Leo's antics. He turned back to the dueling stage, where several people were starting to file in to set everything up and others were getting into their seats. Some noticed Yusei and whispered amongst themselves. He still wasn't quite used to people he didn't know recognizing him, so he mostly ignored the looks he was given.

As he waited for the tournament to start, he felt something nag at the back of his mind. He ignored it at first, but the feeling just wouldn't let up. More people walked in as he realized what it was. He felt, oddly enough, tired. It was rare for him to feel this tired, given how his sleep schedule was. He tried to push past it, but the urge to lay back in his chair and rest wouldn't leave him. He almost didn't notice the start of the tournament, if it wasn't so loud and right in front of him, he might not have. He was close to falling asleep completely, when someone grabbed his arm and shook him. He jumped and turned to see Crow, looking at him worriedly.

"Hey man. You alright?"

Yusei shook his head, "... Yeah. Fine."

Crow looked completely unconvinced.

Before he could question him more, he stood, "I'll be back in minute."

Yusei left before Crow could say anything and briskly walked down a random hall. He felt a yawn crawl it's way through his throat as he walked into a room. He briefly looked around at what could only be a waiting room, though an expensive one. It vaguely reminded him of the one he waited in during his first dueling tournament. He yawned again and spotted a very inviting chair. He sat down in it without a second thought and sleep quickly captured him.

_0-0-0-0-0-0_

_It was the same black abyss as before. Yusei wasn't afraid this time since he had a general idea as to what he would expect. In the distance, he saw the same light and figure from his first dream. As it drew closer he could clearly make out that it was definitely a dragon. It wasn't one he'd ever seen before, that was for certain. Even from as far aways as he was, he could make out the dragon's deep red scales, it's glowing yellow eyes and an odd blue light on it's forehead. A massive jewel, maybe?_

_As it drew closer, it let out a massive roar that shook the very air around Yusei. The sheer power of it made him shudder. He did not want to be on that things bad side. It was much closer now and he could make out its details. Its crimson scales matched perfectly with its black under belly. It did, in fact have a massive, glowing blue jewel on its forehead. However, what really caught his attention, was the fact that it had two mouths; one on top of the other. A dragon with one mouth was worrisome;__ two was terrifying. Coupled with the massive silver claws on its fore legs and this thing was set to kill. It made Yusei worry about being directly in its path. Before it could get any closer, he was pulled back into the light._

_0-0-0-0-0-0_

Being shaken violently was not how Yusei wanted to wake up. He pushed the one shaking him back and ran a hand over his face. He groaned and shook his head, trying to remember what he was doing before the dream. He opened his eyes and saw a custodian looking down at him, clearly annoyed.

"Hey. Bud. This placed closed an hour ago. What are you doing here, sleeping like the dead?"

It took a minute for Yusei to register what the man said and when it did, he knew he was in for it when he got home. No doubt the others were waiting for an explanation.

He slowly stood, "Sorry sir. Just... really tired. That's all. I'll be leaving."

The custodian nodded briskly and walked him out the front gate, locking it behind him. With a quick look around, he realized that it was night and his Duel Runner was gone. He figured that Crow and Jack must have taken it when they left. He sighed and started walking in the direction of their house. The house he stayed in wasn't far from the Duel Academy, as long as he had a car or a Duel Runner. Without on, he'd have to walk through the center of the city, which took almost twice as long. He sighed and began the long walk back, he had to admit he partially deserved it.

He was about half way home before he stopped. He wasn't tired or anything, its just that its hard to continue forward when you're surrounded by black, suspicious looking cars. He had an idea as to who the cars belonged to, but he hoped to be proved wrong this one time. The side door of the car directly in front of him opened and a man stepped out. The man quickly approached him, stopping several feet away. Even in the dark Yusei could tell exactly who it was.

"Goodwin..."

Rex Goodwin smiled calmly, "Yusei Fudo. It's been some time, hasn't it?"

"Not long enough. What do you want?"

"And what leads you to believe that I want something?"

Yusei glared at the white haired man, "I know you well enough by now. Now tell me why you're here."

Goodwin sighed, "Very well then. I need you to come with me."

"No way in Hell."

Goodwin raised an eyebrow and before Yusei could say anymore, a gunshot rang though the air. A small amount of debris skipped up dangerously close to where his was. He quickly moved to the side, only to see the line of gunman that were behind him out of the corner of his eye. Okay, that was new. He'd, unfortunately, known Goodwin for a while, but he'd never seen him threaten to shoot someone. He turned back to Goodwin, whom had a malicious smirk on his face. He stepped aside and motioned towards his car. Seeing no smart way out, he followed. Goodwin smiled at him as he passed by, stirring his temper further. Yusei was rightfully proud of his calm and leveled demeanor, but Rex Goodwin had a natural talent for pissing him off.

Yusei sat in the car and quickly looked over the interior. The leather seats, mini fridge and built in TV screamed "rich and privileged" like only Goodwin could. The man himself entered after him, keeping a distance between them. One of the gunman entered behind him, holding a very large and imposing gun, of course. He nodded to the driver, whom started to drive away from the site of Yusei's kidnapping. After glancing out the window to look for familiar landmarks, he turned and glared at Goodwin, ignoring the gunman as best he could. The white haired man was pouring two drinks; wine, if Yusei felt like guessing. He set one glass im front of Yusei and took a sip of his own. He eyed the cup warily, he didn't trust Goodwin as far as he could through him. Seeing his refusal to have the drink, Goodwin apparently decided to get to the point. He set his glass down, closed his eyes and sighed.

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here."

"I don't care."

"Oh, I believe you'll care in a moment."

Goodwin held up a remote and pressed a button. The TV flashed to life and started showing what Yusei guessed was a slide show. It showed dark, but detailed, pictures of a spot in the Satellite. He knew that's what it was due to growing up there. You never really forget your roots, no matter how far away from them you are. The next picture was of the same area, but a strange red light began to shine along the ground. He wasn't completely sure why, but he felt that the light was familiar to him, somehow. The third picture was of the red light swirling into a large mass. The final picture made him gasped beside himself. He couldn't help it, given what he was seeing. Despite being a simple outline, it was unmistakable. The red color, the yellow eyes and the blue jewel all matched. It was the same dragon from his dream. Goodwin pressed the button again and the TV flashed off.

"Do I have your attention now?"

Yusei's fists clenched at Goodwin's condescending tone, but he nodded. The elder man smirked and went silent. The car drove toward the newly constructed bridge between New Domino and the Satellite. Yusei knew that he was being taken to the spot were the dragon formed, but he had no clue as to why. He hadn't told anyone about his dream and he felt bad enough about that.

As the arrived at the bridge, Yusei's phone went off. He slowly took it out of his pocket. It was almost midnight and Jack was calling him. The phone was suddenly snatched away by Goodwin.

"Hey, what are y-?!"

The sound of a gun clicking made his words stop in their tracks. Goodwin glanced at the caller ID and answered it. Yusei could hear Jack yelling at him on the other end about where he was. He was half tempted to smile.

Goodwin effectively shut Jack up with a simple, "Jack Atlas. It's been quite some time, hasn't it? How are you doing?"

The other end went quiet, something that was never good. Jack started talking again, but he couldn't make out what he was saying for the most part, so he just listened to what Goodwin was saying.

"Oh, come now. Yusei is fine. I don't intend to harm him."

He glanced at the blackette from the corner of his eye, "... Well, as long as he behaves, that is."

He let out a long sigh after Jack spoke, "Such language. Yusei is far pleasanter company."

"Yes, he is alive."

Goodwin sighed yet again and held the phone out to Yusei. Not close enough where he was expected to take it, but he could still talk into it.

He drew a breath, "Jack?"

_"... Yusei?"_

He chuckled lightly, "Yeah. It's me. I, uh, I might be home late. Don't wait up for me, alright?"

_"B-but Yusei! You're with Goodwin! And you're okay with that?!"_

Yusei glanced at the gunman, "... Um. I don't think I have a choice. Just... make sure everyone knows tha-"

The gun cocked again, the barrel being aimed directly at Yusei's head. He gulped and heard Jack gasp over the line.

Goodwin quickly pulled the phone away, "As you can clearly hear, Yusei and I are quite busy. I'd love to catch up some more, but we're closing in on our destination. Good bye Jack Atlas."

He hung up the phone, rolled down the window and threw it out. Yusei didn't say anything; the gunman was still aiming at his head. They road across the bridge in silence and, against his better wishes, he fell asleep again.

_0-0-0-0-0-0_

_When Yusei opened his eyes, the dragon was towering over him. It's bright, pupil less yellow eyes were looking directly at him, which was unnerving enough. What really had him on edge was the energy the dragon was giving off. It radiated power and authority. Of what, he didn't know, but he could tell that making this thing angry would be the last thing he ever did. To him, the dragon seemed to be much bigger than any dragon he's ever known, including his own Stardust. The dragon began to curl it's long snake-like body around were Yusei was. He took notice of how the dragon moved so seemlessly, like it could shift the air around it to match it's needs. It rested it's massive head near Yusei, never taking it's piercing eyes off of him. He could see the ancient and hidden wisdom in it's eyes, as if it had watched countless centuries rolled by. He looked over the massive dragon's bright red scales and wondered how'd they feel under his hands. Swallowing a bit of his instinctual fear, he took a step forward, taking a brief moment to relish in being able to move freely again. He glanced up at the dragon's eyes, wanting to make sure what he was doing wouldn't anger the beast; he was awfully close to it's two mouths, after all. I was still watching him, but it hadn't made any move yet. Yusei stopped right infront of it's neck where the red scales of it's back meet the black scales of it's stomache. Glancing once more at the dragon's face, he slowly moved a hand to it's side. Despite what he thought, the scales were warm and smooth to the touch. He could feel a strong thumping underneath that he could only guess was it's heartbeat. A strong, constant beating that drove this great creature through the skies._

_The dragon made what Yusei assumed was a pleased growl. He looked back up at it's face and wondered what's name was. Such a beautiful creature had to have a name, right? Just as he thought that, a quick, sharp pain shot through his head. He placed both hands on the dragon, to stabilize himself, but as quickly as it came, it was gone. As he wondered what happened, a single word flittered into his mind. It danced on he end of his tounge and before he could stop himself, he said it._

_"... S-slifer..."_

_The dragon made what could only be taken as as relieved sigh, tension that Yusei hadn't known was there seeping away. He continued to run his hands over the warm scales as he thought over the dragon's full name. Slifer the Sky Dragon. The young duelist felt the name suited the dragon. Though, for some reason, he felt that he'd heard it before, like a fleeting dream that you couldn't remember all the details to. Before he could say anything else, he was pulled into the light yet again._

_0-0-0-0-0-0_

Wkaing up with a face full of dirt and gravel after being violently thrown from a car was not how he wanted to be woken up. Dispite his tired mind, he was able to register a few things; the gunman were firing at something, he could hear Jack somewhere and something sounded pissed off. He tried to get a look around, only to be pulled to his feet and semi dragged off.

"Honestly Yusei! Why do yo keep getting sucked into these sort of things?! Are you doing this on purpose?!"

"... Jack?"

"Yeah! Where you expecting someo-"

Jack was cut off by a giant roar from behind them. Yusei managed to get a glance back and saw a familiar red outline.

"... Slifer..."

"You know that thing?!"

"Yeah... from my dream."

Jack sighed, "We need to talk about that, but right now, let's get you back home."

The blonde started to move in a direction that Yusei assumed lead to his Runner. It took some effort, but he was able to pull out of his grasp.

"Yusei, what are y-?"

"Slifer lead me here. I can feel it. There's something that I have to do."

Jack looked at him for a minute before sighing, a smile smile touching the corners of his mouth, "Of course. Just so you know, I was told to either come back with you or not at all. I have to come to make sure you don't get yourself killed."

Yusei chuckled, "Alright then let's go."

Jack nodded and the two deulists started for a certain part of the destroyed buildings in the area. Yusei wasn't completely sure if he should trust Slifer, but he was already in too deep; he might as well see it through.

* * *

_**Next time on The Hands of Fate:**_

_"... Yusei. What is this place?"_

_"I have a bad feeling about this."_

_"Let's just get what we're here for and go."_

_"What on earth happened here?"_

_"I don't think you want to know the answer Jack."_

_"Yusei! Jack! You're okay!"_

_"We're not out of the woods yet."_

_"If you think that you can get away with this, you are very wrong."_

_"Yusei, who are they?"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 of the rewrite! Enjoy and review!**_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Revival of a Legend Part 2

Jack Atlas wasn't sure if he should actually be following Yusei or forcibly dragging him back to his Duel Runner. His friend was in a sort of daze, practically stumbling through the ruins of the Satellite and Jack, being the responsible older one for once, was making sure that Yusei didn't get himself killed. The blonde honestly wished he knew what was going on. First, Yusei's strange behavior all day; apparently having been caused by a dream that was in turn caused by a red spirit dragon that wasn't the Crimson Dragon. Then, the younger man went and disappeared for several hours. Now, both he and Jack were being shot at by Goodwin's lackeys. Whatever was going on, it must have been big if Goodwin was resorting to violence.

Yusei stumbled over a large piece of ruble and Jack rushed to catch him.

"Yusei, you need to rest. Let's get you home an-"

"No... Whatever's going on, I have to deal with it now... I don't know how I know, but I know that it'll be too late tomorrow..."

Jack sighed, he knew well enough by now to trust Yusei's almost supernatural instincts by now, but that didn't make seeing his friend in such a state any easier, "... Alright. I'm going to trust you, Yusei. Just... take it easy, alright?"

Yusei nodded and shakily stood, "Don't worry... We're close..."

Jack nodded and helped Yusei stay upright as he kept walking. They were in a part of the Satellite that few people went near. Rumors of everything from mutated animals roaming around to demons haunting the buildings surrounded this place. He didn't believe in most of them, well some of them seemed a little more believable due to recent events, bit he still stayed away from this place.

He heard a growl to his left and turned to see a red light slithering towards them. He pulled Yusei to the side as it darted past them. It stopped for a second to look at them with unblinking gold eyes.

"... Slifer..."

He glanced down at Yusei for a second before looking back up at Slifer. It was only about the size of a large van, but Jack had a feeling that it could make itself whatever size it felt like being. The dragon almost seemed happy to hear it's own name and made an almost pleased growl. It turned and flew towards a large ruined office building and rushed inside, it's red glow spilled through the windows.

Yusei glanced at Jack, "See? ... We were close."

Jack rolled his eyes and helped Yusei to the building, "I have half a mind to leave you here and go home."

Yusei gave a weak chuckle as he was half carried to the large building. It was a five story office building that didn't really stand out from any of the others in the area. The only thing that made it slightly different was the remains of what might have been a sign over the door. The aforementioned door was long gone so Jack just walked in. He was meet with a decrepit reception area. It was all basically untouched, it seemed that looters believed the stories about this area too. The red light flowed in from the hall to the blonde's right.

Jack set Yusei down in one of the ancient chairs, "Yusei, do you think you can make it?"

Yusei looked slightly better than he did before, but he still had to worry. Yusei was prone to hiding his problems from others.

"Yeah... Just... Just give me a minute..."

Jack nodded and to that minute to look around the room. Everything was exactly the way it was when the Zero Reverse Event occurred and it gave him chills. He walked towards the front desk and started looking through it. There were computers that didn't work so he wouldn't get anything from them, but there were lots of papers scattered around, and most were still readable.

He read a few of them, most of them were just financial reports and letters to various personnel that once worked here. One, however, was very out of place. It was a letter, buried deep in a file cabinet, from Kiaba Corp, dated forty years before the event. Anything involving Kiaba Corp raised red flags for the blonde, however this was long before Goodwin was in charge. He opened it and quickly read it's contents. It stated that Kiaba Corp would "continue to send a maintenance team to attend to the subjects without notice to any higher ups" and that "no one who wasn't directly involved with the project was to know, including any unauthorized employees and any of the employers."

This raised multiple red flags for Jack. Whatever this place was, it wasn't just an office building. He walked back over to Yusei, whom looked much better, and showed him the letter. Yusei had the same concerned and suspicious look on his face as he probably did. Jack looked around at the reception area in a new light.

"... Yusei. What is this place?"

"... I'm not sure... but we're going to find out."

Yusei was able to stand on his own and walked towards the hallway bathed in Slifer's red light. Jack followed close behind, constantly looking around for any signs of trouble. The red glow of Slifer gave the hall an eerie feel to it, and it put him on edge. The blackette followed the red light down the long hall with so much determination that Jack was getting more annoyed than he already was with his friend.

The rounded the corner and saw Slifer hovering in front of a section of wall. Yusei approached the dragon with no hesitation and eyed the wall.

"... There's something here."

Jack looked over the wall carefully. It looked like any other section of the wall to normal eyes. Jack, however, could see more. He'd always been able to see things better than most people could and he was able to see what Yusei meant. In the wall, practically unnoticeable to anyone not looking for it, was a thin gap between two sections. Running his hand over it, he felt air moving through it, which meant there was a space behind it. He traced the gap and found it to be about the size of a standard door. He felt a presence at his shoulder and turned to meet pupil less gold eyes. Slifer flowed through the wall, it's glow exposing the edges of the hidden door clearly. A series of clicking sounds came from the other side and the light died. Jack hesitantly pushed on the door and it creaked open. Behind the door was a staircase leading downwards, Slifer's light illuminating the way down.

Yusei stepped closer to the stairs, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah..."

Jack took the lead down the stairs, he could feel them strain to keep his weight up so he went slowly. Yusei followed him just as slowly. The two duelists went down a three flights of stairs before they came to a floor. Everything looked like it had been untouched for years, which it probably was. Dust covered every surface and stirred at their feet as they walked. Slifer slowly flew down the halls, shining light on across the dark corners of facility. The ethereal dragon flickered for a split second and sped up, Jack assumed that whatever was keeping it here was fading.

Slifer flew threw another door and Jack cautiously opened it. On the other side was a room with three rows of eight human sized, capsule looking devices, a grand total of twenty four of them. All of the strange capsules were covered in what looked like the remains of white tarps. Yusei slowly walked up to the third capsule on the first row and shifted the tarp aside, revealing a glass covering. A dark mass was seemingly floating in a strange liquid, presumably water. Slifer moved above the capsule and illuminated it's contents. Floating inside the glass was the remains of a human.

Yusei immediately stepped several feet back and started coughing heavily. As brave and determined as the young blackette was, a corpse was never something he could deal with. Jack quickly recovered the capsule and moved to Yusei's side. He assisted the younger duelist to the ground and helped him slow his breathing. Slifer's light flickered more and it growled in what might have been worry.

When Yusei had calmed down, Jack helped him to his feet, "Let's just get what we're here for and go."

Yusei nodded and looked towards Slifer. The dragon was hovering over the seventh and eighth capsules in the last row. Both were the only ones with power, having been hooked up to an ancient looking generator. Jack walked Yusei to the capsules, pointedly ignoring all the others. He cautiously removed the tarp off the capsule and peered into the glass. Slifer strengthened it's dying light and the person inside. The person in question was a girl close to Yusei's age with long black hair and bright blonde bangs, gold almost. An air mask was hiding most of her face and the skintight, one piece red suit looked similar to the one in the other capsule.

There was a panel on the right side with what he assumed to be the main controls and life signs on it. Jack didn't know much about medical technology from a little less than twenty years ago, but he could make out that whatever life support this girl was on wasn't going to last much longer. She had maybe ten minutes at most. The urgency suddenly made a bone chilling amount of sense. Looking over the main controls, one button that read "Release," was flashing blue. Well, at least they made it obvious. He pressed it and the capsule began to hiss as the water began to drain out of it. When it was empty, it unlocked with a loud clack.

A drawer to the left of the control panel hissed open to reveal a blue backpack. Jack assumed it belonged to the girl, a collection of personal items perhaps. He picked it up and handed it to Yusei, whom was looking on from behind him. The blonde lifted the glass and looked over the girl. She had several IV's in her forearms and calves were the suit stopped, the failing life support no doubt. He carefully removed the IVs and unstrapped the mask from her face. She had soft, delicate features and was breathing heavily, the oxygen must have been failing too. He gently picked her up and felt that she was shivering slightly, which was good and bad. It meant she was responsive, but also very cold.

He set her only the floor and turned to Yusei, "Warm her up while I get the other one."

The younger duelist nodded as Jack went to open the other capsule.

He removed the tarp off the second capsule and was met with a man closer to his own age. He had long, completely wild hair and was wearing a similar suit to the girl, but it was blue instead of red, a way to distinguish between male and female probably. He opened the capsule the same way he did the other one. The same drawer opened and revealed a black duffel bag. He grabbed the bag and lifted the glass lid. The man was slightly taller than Jack was, so he half carried, half dragged the man out of the capsule by his underarms. He set him down next to Yusei and the girl, whom had finally stopped shivering. Jack kneeled next to Yusei and looked over the other capsules. He didn't want to think about it, but it was likely that all the other people down there had meet the sane fate as the corpse they saw. Why only these two were hooked up to a generator, he didn't know, but the biggest question was; what was going on down here in the first place?

Jack stood and placed a hand over one of the high tech coffins, because that's all they really were at this point, "What on earth happened here?"

"I don't think you want to know the answer Jack."

He couldn't say that Yusei was wrong, but these people, at the very least, deserved a proper burial, not... this.

A quiet moan of discomfort tore the blonde duelist's attention away from the dead and back to the living. The girl shifted slightly towards Yusei, she was probably still cold. Slifer, now looking considerably better than before, settled itself on the girl's lap; it's red energy pulsating. Jack assumed that it was trying to keep her warm.

A noise from above startled the three conscious beings. Jack knew the sound of an engine anywhere. He picked up the man and held him over his shoulders, "Grab the girl and let's go, but stay quiet."

Yusei nodded and picked up the girl bridal style. Jack silently headed out the room and back up the stairs. They creaked even more with the added weight, but the engine didn't get any closer. They must have split up to look for them and didn't know exactly where to look. He glanced back at the three behind him, more specifically he looked up at the dragon spirit.

"Slifer, you need to turn down the glow or we'll be spotted."

Slifer apparently took offense to that because it growled at him, but it did flicker out of existence, revealing how dark it really was. Jack had to go even slower to make sure he didn't trip and fall. They did reach the first floor without falling, which was good. Yusei shut the hidden door behind them, no need for Goodwin to find what this place had hidden in it's walls, and headed for the back door.

The walk back to Jack's Duel Runner was almost too tense for Jack's liking. Goodwin's goons were crawling all over the place and there were way too many close calls. They did make it to the white vehicle, but they unanimously decided to not drive it yet; the engine would alert anyone nearby. So, they walked the Runner several miles away from the area. It was nearly dawn when they felt they put enough distance between them and the two duelists were exhausted. Jack was tempted to find a place to rest for a few hours and go back to their house in the morning, but he didn't know this area as well as he used to. Yusei, on the other hand, did know this area. He said that the hideout he used after Jack left was close by and well hidden. Jack didn't like the reminder of his departure from the Satellite; he turned his back on his best friends and stole Yusei's Runner. Yusei either didn't notice his discomfort or ignored it and he was thankful for that. The two of them hadn't spoken much about the events of that day and now definitely wasn't the time.

The hideout was underground in the old subway system that ran all over the Satellite. It was practically invisible from above and large enough to keep several people hidden. Jack was glad that Yusei was able to find a decent place to live in, or at least decent by Satellite standards. They set his Runner out of sight and laid the two unnamed people down. They gave the girl the bed and the thickest blanket and the man got a fold out couch.

Jack took a minute to make sure that Goodwin didn't place a tracker or anything on his Runner. With how determined Goodwin seemed to be to find what Slifer was leading to, he wouldn't put it past him. After a through inspection, he didn't find anything thankfully, and walked back into the makeshift living room. Yusei was doing a quick inventory of what was left here.

The blackette stood as Jack entered, "There's not much, but there's still some canned foods here. It's not perfect, but we won't go hungry."

"Alright. We weren't bugged, so they shouldn't find us here."

Yusei nodded and sat in the only seat that was actually a chair, the other was just a box, "We should call Crow. Let him know we're okay."

Jack nodded as Yusei pulled out his phone, "Just make sure to turn it off afterwards. Goodwin could track us using it."

The younger duelist nodded again and rang up Crow, they all had each other on speed dial. Yusei went to step out to talk without disturbing either sleeping person, but Jack could hear Crow pick up halfway through the second ring with a very loud, "Yusei! Jack! You're okay!"

Jack and Yusei both chuckled, it was nice to know their oldest friend had stayed up all night to make sure they were okay. As Yusei walked outside, with a serious, "We're not out of the woods yet," the blonde took out his own phone to turn it off. He stopped for a moment when he saw he had a message from a number he thought he deleted a long time ago.

_"If you think that you can get away with this, you are very wrong."_

He turned off his phone immediately and took out the battery. Whoever these people were, Goodwin wanted them and he wasn't a man that took not getting what he wanted well. They were powerful, or at the very least smart. Whatever the reason Goodwin wanted them, it wouldn't be good for anyone. Yusei walked back in on Jack pacing in a concerned manner.

"Jack? What's wrong?"

The elder duelist stopped and looked towards the unconscious man on the couch, "Yusei, who are they?"

"... I don't know Jack. I really don't."

* * *

_**Next time on The Hands of Fate:**_

_"... Where... am I...?"_

_"You... don't know who I am?"_

_"We need to go. Now."_

_"Oh my god..."_

_"What... What happened here?"_

_"Stop them!"_

_"Hang on!"_

_"Wow..."_

_"Um... Guys... Who are these two?"_

_"... We have a lot of explaining to do, don't we?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Meetings

Mokuba didn't like bright lights, especially if he was waking up. He put up an arm so hots eyes could adjust. When they did, he sat up. There were white curtains around him. He pushed one out of the way and looked around. He was in a hospital room. It was white, smelled of bleach and was super high tech.

**Medical technology has advanced over the years. That's good.**

He turned to see several people talking quietly. There was a man with white hair and aqua eyes, a man with white hair and green eyes, a teen with blond hair and purple eyes, a guy with orange hair and light gray eyes, a girl with red hair and eyes, a teen with black hair with gold streaks in it and blue eyes and two kids with blue hair and hazel eyes. The two men seemed to be arguing with the teens.

The taller man seemed angry,"For the last time, there is no way that this man is Mokuba Kaiba."

The teen with two tone hair looked calm, "What other explanation is there?"

"There must be another. Mokuba Kaiba went missing during the Zero Reverse event, along with everyone else in that area."

"Then, please explain _this_ to me."

Mokuba was sitting up now. He found this conversation very interesting.

**The Zero Reverse event? Missing? What happened while I was out?**

One of the kids turned to him. Mokuba shushed him and motioned him over. The kid sneaked over and reclosed the curtain. He looked closer at him. The boy had his hair tied back in a ponytail. His eyes were wide and curious. He was about to say something, but stopped and looked at the curtain.

He spoke in a hushed voice, "Hey, my name's Leo. What's your's?"

"I'm Mokuba Kaiba. The one I think their talking about."

Leo's eyes widened in surprise, "... R-really?"

"Yeah."

"That's... so... _cool."_

"Thanks, Leo."

Mokuba smiled, the boy seemed like a huge fan. He was clearly trying to hold back his excitement.

"For the last time, there is_ no way _that man is Mokuba!"

"And why not?"

"It's just _not_ possible!"

The argument was heating up and starting to give him a headache. He leaned his head out of the curtain and glared at the group.

"Hey! Can you keep it down? Your disagreement is giving me a headache."

They gaped at him as he retreated back into the curtain. Leo was snickering quietly. Mokuba felt like laughing with him. The curtain was pulled back by the tall white haired man. Mokuba placed a hand on his check and his elbow on his knee.

"May I help you, Sir Won't-Stop-Yelling?"

The man blinked at him, like he was trying to understand what he just said. Leo was losing his ability to keep in his laughter. The shorter man with white hair took a step forward.

"You clearly have no idea who you are mocking,_ boy."_

Mokuba stood, "Okay pal, you obviously don't know who I am. The name's Mokuba Kaiba and I'm _absolutely flawless_."

Leo broke into laughter. Mokuba smiled at him, he was a fun kid. The guy with black and gold hair took his eyes from him and looked at Leo.

"Why didn't you tell us he was up?"

'He asked me not to."

The girl that looked a lot like Leo walked up to him, "You trusted a total _stranger?_"

"He's not a stranger. He's _Mokuba Kaiba!_"

_"And that makes it okay!?"_

"I'm sorry Luna."

"I'll _think_ about forgiving you later."

Mokuba chuckled at their exchange. He walked over to a tall mirror.

"...Yyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeesssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

His black hair reached his knees and was an ungodly mess. He looked _a lot_ worse then he felt. He felt taller now. He was probably taller than Seto now. He had to be. He turned to the tall man again. He was dressed completely in white.

"I didn't get your name."

"... Rex Goodwin, the head of Sector Security."

"Nice to met you, I am Mokuba Kaiba. I believe we have much to discus."

...

Mokuba looked at Hikari, who was drawing on the couch. She turned to him and looked at him with her big amethyst eyes. She smiled and went back to drawing. Rex stared at her like she broke an ancient artifact. Mokuba sighed and walked over to her. He looked over her. She looked pretty bad. Her hair was massed together. Her black hair was everywhere and her blond bangs were a complete mess. She looked considerably older now. She had grown quite a bit. She had finally grown into her curves, breasts and butt. She looked around sixteen. He ruffled her duo-colored hair and squatted next to her.

"Whatca' drawing?"

"What I dreamt about."

"Can I see?"

"Sure."

She handed him the paper. On it was a very detailed picture of a majestic dragon. It seemed to be made of pure energy. It was curling around what looked like a Mayan pyramid. Hikari was always a very gifted artist.

"I think this one of your best ones."

"You always say that."

"I mean it this time. It's really good."

She smiled at him, "Thanks Moku-kun."

He smiled back at her, "Your welcome, Kari."

He heard a cough behind him. He turned to Goodwin.

"Yes?"

"Who is this?"

"This is Hikari Muto."

He turned to her, "Hikari, this is Rex Goodwin. He brought us here."

She sat up and turned to him. She nodded him a greeting. He was staring at her now like she was made of solid gold. The guy with two-tone hair took a step forward.

"...Hikari... Muto?"

She turned to him, "Yes."

"... As in Yugi Muto?"

"Last I checked that was Dad's name."

Now he was staring at her the same way Goodwin was.

**These people are weird.**

"May I ask something?"

Goodwin nodded at her.

"How long have we been in the Cryopods?"

"... From what we could gather... you were in there for around 150 years."

Mokuba was taken aback.

**150 years?! Then that means... Joey, Tristan, Tea, Atem... Seto... and... Yugi... Their all gone...**

He looked at Hikari who was staring at her picture.

She sighed, "I knew it. The only way Dad wouldn't have been there when I woke up was if he was gone..."

She had begun to cry. Mokuba moved her picture to the table and pulled her into a hug.

"... Shush, shush... It's okay... It's okay... Don't cry..."

He felt a few tears flow down his face. He sighed and let them flow. He held Hikari's shuddering form close, like she would disappear like everyone else. He heard a gasp behind him. He glanced to see the guy from before holding Hikari's picture. he seemed to recognized it, but he didn't care right now. All he cared about was making Hikari stop crying. He would deal with that road when he got to it.

* * *

**Holy crap that got sad!**

**I made a reference! Did you see it?! DID YOU?! DID YOU!?**

**... Anyway...**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Proper Introductions

Hikari was uncomfortable. The people were staring at her. She never really liked attention and now a bunch of strangers were staring at her. She turned to Mokuba, who was sitting next to her. She was glad he was here.

The man with the white hair cleared his throat, "... So tell me, Hikari, do you know whats going on?"

"... Well... I know that everyone that I used to know is... not around any more... And that you seem to know what this dragon is."

She looked at her picture again. They seemed to recognize the dragon she drew. It was so beautiful in her dream, She wanted to show it to Mokuba and her fa-

She could feel tears try to flow. She didn't let them, not now anyway.

She turned to the man, "... Do you know this dragon, Mr... Uhmm..."

"Goodwin, dear. Rex Goodwin."

He seemed nice, but she could detect something under his smile.

"... Well, , do you know this dragon?"

"Yes, let me show you."

He pressed a button an the windows darkened and a screen came down. It began playing a video. It showed the night sky. Suddenly, it turned a deep shade of red. The dragon materialized out of thin air and flew around. It was just like she remembered it. It let out a deafening roar and dissipated as swiftly as it came. The screen retreated and the windows brightened. She looked down at her picture again. She did rather well at capturing how it was made of energy.

"The Crimson Dragon."

She turned to Goodwin, "The what?"

"The Crimson Dragon. That's the name of the dragon you've drawn."

She looked at it again. The name suited it.

"Tell me, Where did you first see this dragon?"

She closed her eyes tried to remember, "... It... It was... While I was sleeping... In a dream..."

FLASHBACK

_Hikari walked down the path that seemed to be made of stars. She was in the sky. She looked down and could faintly see the Earth far below. She continued walking. She looked in front of her and stopped in fear. In front of her was a towering black monster. It was cloaked in shadows and shook her to her core. It became completely shadows and descended on the Earth. Even though she was in space, she could hear people screaming in fear. Suddenly, a bright red light came from above her. She looked up in time to see a giant red orb zoom past toward the Earth. There was an explosion and a red mushroom cloud the size of a small country appeared in the clouds were the orb landed._

_The orb rose up to Hikari. It dwarfed her significantly. She nothing more than an ant next to it. The orb faded away to reveal a dragon made of pure red energy. It bent its head down to get a better look at her. She didn't move. She was taken aback that this beautiful creature would acknowledge her __existence. She stared into its deep yellow eyes for what seemed like an eternity._

_A wisp of energy came off it and became a small orb, around the size of a softball. It floated down to her. She held out her hands to catch it. It landed gracefully in her hands. It was warm and gave of a slow, but steady beat. It slowly began it merge into her hands until it was completely gone._

_She looked back up at the dragon, that was still staring at her. It turned its head and looked at something to her right. She turned to see a huge structure made of stone. It looked like a pyramid. She began to walk toward it. The dragon stayed by her side until she reached its base. It flew up a curled itself around the structure. It looked down at her before letting out a roar that shook the path she was on. She saw five people in cloaks emerge from inside the structure. The one in the center walked up to her. She could see his wise green eyes, his brown hair and his sad smile. She wasn't afraid of this man either. He held out his right hand to her. She took his hand. He turned her arm over and rolled up her sleeve. He held his other hand over her arm and his hand began to glow. He gently placed it on her arm. It didn't burn her, in fact it was cold. She felt the cold wash over her. Her vision began to blur._

_The man smiled at her, "Take care, Hikari. Your future is going to be laced with fear and danger. But, you must stay strong, child. You are their last hope. Dearest Child of Pharaoh, be strong. Do not fear. We are with you. So is The Great One. You are destined for greatness..."_

_That was the last she heard as she fell back into the depths of her mind._

END FLASHBACK

"... And that's all I remember."

Goodwin nodded, his eyes closed in concentration. She told him everything, except what the man told her. The others seemed as interested in the story as Goodwin was. Especially the boy with the black and gold hair.

She cleared her throat, "... Umm... May I ask if Mokuba could get our back packs?"

Goodwin waved his hand without opening his eyes. The smaller man left the room. He came back a few minutes later with there backpacks. He gave Mokuba his and Hikari hers.

"Thank you... Ummm..."

"Lazar."

He walked back to Goodwin's side without another word.

Goodwin sighed, "Hikari, I must ask you something."

"... Yes?"

"What is your full legal name?"

"... Hikari Solarium Muto."

Almost everyone gasped.

The boy with orange hair tired to speak, "... Y-you can't mean?! I mean it's not-! But you... And Mokuba... I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO BELIEVE ANYMORE!"

The boy with gold hair hit him in the chest, "Shut up, Crow. Your embarrassing us."

The boy, that was apparently named Crow, growled, "Why'd you hit me, Jack?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Because your making a fool of yourself."

"You didn't have to hit me!"

"Yes, I really did."

Hikari began to laugh. The two boys stopped and looked at her questionably.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

Hikari stopped laughing and smiled, "... It's nothing... Well... It's just that... Hearing you two argue just now... It reminded me of how Uncle Seto and Uncle Joey used to fight. Hearing them fight always made me laugh so... I just sorta did it on reflex... Ya' know?"

The two of them were staring at her. She began to feel nervous again.

"... Sorry! That was to personal, wasn't it? I guess I just got carried away! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable! It's just that-!"

She stopped when Crow pulled her into a hug.

He whispered, "... Don't worry, we get it..."

She felt tears again, but she let a few of them flow. She hugged Crow as she cried silently. She stopped them after a few minutes and let go of him. He smiled at her and gently stroked her hair. He reminded her of Uncle Ryou. He was always able to cheer her up when she was down.

He sat next to her, still smiling. She could feel that he was a good honest person; not like Goodwin, who was clearly fake. He had a warm aura around him that was just so inviting. But she could sense something deep in him. A power. An ancient power. Though it was old, it felt very familiar. She wanted to know what it was, but decided that she would wait until later.

"... Your... Yugi Muto's daughter?"

She turned to the boy with black and gold hair. He seemed to have finally come out of shock.

"Yeah, that's my dad. The one and only King of Games."

"... That... Is... AWESOME!"

She jumped at the boy with green hair's sudden outburst and by the fact he was now right next to her, "... Ummmm... How did you-?"

"Whatwashelike?Didheevershowyouthegodcards?!Doyouknowwheretheyare?!CANIHAVEYOUAUTOGRA-?!"

The girl with the same hair clamped a hand over the boys mouth, "That's enough out of you, Leo."

Leo mumbled under her hand. Hikari shifted uncomfortably, things were going downhill fast. She turned to Mokuba and signaled him to get them out of here.

He nodded and stood, "Mr. Goodwin, if it's all the same to you, Hikari and I would like to go."

"And where do you to plan on going?"

"Oh, well-"

"Their staying with us."

Hikari turned to the boy with the black and gold hair. Goodwin glared at him and he glared right back.

Mokuba clapped, "That's a great idea... er..."

"Yusei. Yusei Fudo."

"Yusei, good. Well, let's get going!"

Goodwin glared at them as they left. Hikari knew that this wasn't the last she would see of him. He had something to do with the incoming danger. She had no clue what she was about to face, but was going to face it head on.

* * *

**See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Unlocking Old Secrets

Yusei was a little tense. The daughter of the greatest duelist _ever_ was sitting in his living room. She had been examining something for the past few days. She had barley moved from that spot. He was working on his Duel Runner with Jack and Crow. As much he wanted to focus, his thoughts kept going back to the girl sitting in his living room. He could tell that Jack and Crow were having as hard a time as he was. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but he had an idea. He felt it was her eyes. There was just something about her eyes that made his mind go blank. He had heard that she and her father had the same eye color; a deep amethyst. He'd seen pictures of Yugi's eyes and they were something to see. Bit Hikari's put his to shame. That, combined with her strange aura, made his mind continuously wander back to her.

Like he was doing now.

He shook his head violently. He sighed, he needed to get that under control.

"You alright, Yusei?"

He looked up at Crow, "... Umm... Yeah, I'm fine."

Jack looked over, "You sure?"

"... To be honest no."

Crow chuckled, "I knew it. So what is it?"

Yusei nodded to where Hikari was sitting. Her back was to them.

Jack nodded understandingly, "Yeah, I get it. It's a bit unsettling."

Crow nodded, "Yeah, I idolized her father. I still do. Having her and Mokuba here is just..."

"Surreal."

"Yeah."

Crow stretched, "How about we take a brake?

They nodded in agreement. They walked into the living room, where Hikari was still examining something. She was examining what looked like a bunch of gold pieces. She seemed to be trying to fit them together. Mokuba was sitting next to her watching the news intently. Yusei sat by Mokuba. He turned to him and smiled.

He smiled back, "What are you watching, Kaiba?"

He waved his hand, "I told you to call me Mokuba. I'm just watching the news. Things have changed a lot."

"Yeah, they have."

Yusei's gaze roamed until it rested on Hikari. She didn't seem to notice that they had entered the room.

He pointed at her, "Is she okay?"

Mokuba looked at her confusingly, then it appeared to dawn on him, "Oh, that's right! I haven't told you yet!"

Crow joined the conversation, "What do you mean?"

"... Whenever Hikari gets a problem she sits and doesn't move until she solves... Or until someone drags her away... I wouldn't recommend doing that."

"Why-?"

"Just don't."

Yusei, Crow and Jack exchanged worried looks. They didn't want to find out what he meant. Hikari groaned and ran a hand through her long black hair. She had most of what she was fixing together, but it still needed work.

"What's she working on?"

"Have you ever heard of the Millennium Puzzle?"

Yusei's mind went blank. He knew what it was. Everyone who had ever heard of the King of Games had heard of his Millennium Puzzle. He wore it all the time. It was what he was know for.

"... You mean...?"

"Yep! Yug took apart the Puzzle and wanted her to put it back together. She'll get it eventually, I have no doubt about that. It's just a matter of when."

Crow whistled, "That is some way to spend your time."

Mokuba sighed, "She gets it from her father."

Jack looked at her, "So she's just going to sit there until she finishes the Puzzle?'

"Yep."

Mokuba stood and headed for the kitchen. They all looked at Hikari for some time. Hikari sighed and sat up. She looked over them in turn.

She smirked, "You boys see something you like?"

Yusei blinked at her.

**Did she really just say that?**

He saw Crow turn beet red. Even Jack looked shocked.

She chuckled, "Cute..."

She turned her attention back to the Puzzle. Yusei looked at Crow and Jack, who were staring at him. He shrugged and went back to his Duel Runner. Crow and Jack followed in suit. He got his tools and went back to adjusting the engine.

He groaned, "... This engine... Sometimes, it's just more trouble then it's worth..."

Crow sighed, "You made this engine out of scrapes. Literally. I don't know what you expect."

Yusei sighed, Crow was right. His Duel Runner needed a complete overhaul.

"Then we'd better get started. We have a lot of work to do."

"Mind if I help?"

Yusei turned to see Mokuba standing behind him.

"What do you mean?"

He took a step closer, "I've wanted to get a good look at this thing for a while..."

He started to pout, "... And I really miss working on machines. I really do."

Yusei smiled, "I don't see why not."

Mokuba's face lit up, "Alright, let's do this!"

...

They worked on his Duel Runner for the rest of the day. They didn't stop until it was dark.

Mokuba yawned, "I'm tired. I think I'm gonna turn in for the night."

"Sure, you earned it."

Mokuba headed for the room he was staying in, "Night."

"Night."

Yusei went to the kitchen. He stopped and noticed that Hikari was still working on the Millennium Puzzle. She seemed to only have a few pieces left. He sat and watched her finish. She took the last piece, it had what looked like an eye on it. She fit it into the front of the Puzzle. The Puzzle began to glow with a bright gold light. The light was warm and ancient. As quickly as it came, it was gone. Hikari looked up at Yusei and smiled. He smiled back, he was confused as to what that light was, but he was happy that she was able to complete her father's last wish.

She sighed, "Do you know where I can get a new chain?"

"... Well, there are a few places we can check..."

"Good. Let's go tomorrow morning."

He chuckled, "I don't see why not."

She nodded and looked at the Puzzle again. She smiled at it sadly and gently kissed the eye.

She stood, "I should get to bed. So should you."

He nodded and followed her upstairs. He opened the door to his room and looked at her.

She looked back at him and smiled, "Goodnight, Yusei."

He smiled back, "Goodnight, Hikari."

He entered his room and closed the door. He realized that he and Mokuba Kaiba had spent most of the day working on his Duel Runner and had a very casual conversation with Hikari Muto. He chuckled.

**I guess that we aren't so different from them after all.**

* * *

**See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**This is my longest chapter EVER!**

**I made this for you.**

**Read the end A/N.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Making a Decision

Hikari entered her room and walked over to the window. The stars looked the same. She sighed and placed a hand on her father's Puzzle.

'I wish you were here, Daddy. I miss you.'

She felt the Puzzle thrum ever so slightly. Hikari learned a long time ago that the Puzzle seemed to have this awareness about it. It responded to her moods and thoughts and even showed her things. It sent her a warm pulse. She knew it was trying to console her. She smiled at it. She didn't fully understand how it was aware, but she was glad for its presence.

She looked up at the sky and a thought crossed her mind.

'Where is Atem?'

Atem was a spirit that had been watching over her since she was little. He said he used to be a friend of her fathers. She often thought of him about Atem, but she decided against it. He didn't need to be reminded of such a bad memory.

She sighed, she would see him again. Just later.

She sat on her bed and yawned. She was surprised at how tired she was. She had been asleep for over 150 years. She should have more energy. She got in bed and let sleep wash over her.

...

Hikari looked around at the stores that lined either side of the street.

'Some things never change.'

Yusei had taken her to several places where he thought they could find a new chain. They didn't find any at the first two places, but she had hope in the third. They entered the store and looked through the isles. She beamed when she found what she'd been searching for; a new chain to keep the Millennium Puzzle secure around her neck. She took it, bought it and promptly left, with Yusei in tote.

She liked Yusei. He wasn't like most fans she'd met. He was quiet, maybe even a bit shy. He was very respectful to her and Mokuba. She wanted to get to know him more, maybe even duel him.

Yusei looked down at her, "Do you want to get something to eat?"

She thought for a moment, "... Sure, I don't see why not. Do you know a place?"

He nodded and lead her to a small cafe with outdoor seating. The sat at a table fast away from the others. A small gust of wine made her grip onto the end of her hood. Yusei let her 'borrow' one of Jack's jackets because it had a hood and he didn't want her to get 'unnecessary attention.' They both ordered some coffee and waited for it to arrive.

She decided to fasten on the chain now. She made sure no one was looking and put her bag in her lap. She opened it and revealed the Millennium Puzzle. She secured the chain to the top of the Puzzle and slipped it under the jacket and over her head. Some people may think the Puzzle would be cold, but Hikari had always found it to be strangely warm. It have off a faint glow that disappeared as soon as it came. She quickly hid it under her jacket and gave Yusei her full attention.

"... Hikari."

"Yes?"

"... I was wondering if... "

"... If you could ask me some questions?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to know anything in particular?"

"... I'm... Not quite sure where to start..."

"... Hm... We could ask questions back and forth."

"... Sure."

"You first."

"... Well... What was he like?"

She chuckled, "Well, Dad was... In a word, true. Whatever you read about him was either the truth or complete crap. He acted the same, in public or in private. Well, actually, he was shyer on screen and a little more... Mischievous when he was around his friends..."

Yusei nodded.

"Alright, where are you from?"

Yusei's face darkened, "...I'm... from a place called the Satellite."

She nodded, it seemed he didn't want to talk about his home town, so she let it drop.

"... What was your relationship with Yugi's friends?"

"Well, out of them all, Uncle Seto and Uncle Joey were closest to me. Aunt Tea and Uncle Tristan lived so far away, I didn't see them as much. Uncle Joey taught me about how to survive on the streets, Uncle Seto taught me how to survive at a press meeting and I taught them how to lose to a 10 year old at chess. Uncle Joey wasn't good at chess."

Yusei gave a light chuckle.

"Now..."

She remembered something.

"Earlier, it seemed like you recognized the dragon I drew. Did you?"

His eyes widened. They narrowed and took on a serious tone. He nodded.

"... Its known as the Crimson Dragon. I... suppose you can say that it is a spirit."

She raised an eyebrow. She could tell he was holding something back.

"Yusei... It's there... Something about this dragon that's... Bad?"

He shook his head, "No, it's just that's it's strange that it would appear to you, being from another time and all."

"... Well... I guess you can say that... I'm not your average duelist..."

She smirked to herself at what she just said.

'If only he knew.'

He gave her a suspicious look, "What do you mean by that?"

She smiled innocently and waved a dismissive hand, "Oh, nothing! Look, here comes our coffee."

The waitress set down their coffee and scurried off. Hikari drank it slowly. It was good, for a cheap cup. They drank in silence until they ran out of coffee. Yusei payed and they left. The cafe wasn't to far from Yusei's place, so they were home in a matter of minutes. They were met by Akiza, Luna, Leo and Mokuba; who were sitting in the living room discussing something.

Leo stood as they entered, "Your back!"

Yusei nodded, "I hope you weren't waiting long."

Akiza smiled, "No, it's fine. We just got here."

Hikari walked over to Mokuba, "What are you up to?"

She blinked in surprise. He was bent over her Duel Disk. He seemed to be upgrading it. He smiled up at her and went back to fixing it. She sighed and shook her head. She removed the jacket to reveal a white t-shirt and blue jeans. She thanked Aunt Tea for puttting clothes in her bag.

She took the seat next to him.

She turned to Leo, "So, I suppose he hasn't been very good company?"

Leo shook his head viciously, "No! Not at all!"

Luna nodded, "Yeah, Mokuba's been a great host."

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow. Mokuba may have been more sociable then his older brother, but they had one thing in common; they tinged everyone out when they were working on a project.

Mokuba noticed the skeptical look in her eye and sighed, "I haven't been working on this for that long."

She chuckled and shook her head. She layed on the couch; get head at the end and her feet on Mokuba's thigh. She closed her eyes in thought. She had many things to consider. Now that she was here, what was she going to do? Was she going to stay with Yusei and his friends? Was she even going to stay in Japan? Was she going to continue her dream? Or, was it time to move on to-?

Her thoughts were broken when she felt someone tickle her bare feet. She sat up to see Mokuba holding said foot. She glared at him. She hated being tickled. He knew that. She knew that he knew that. And it pissed her off!

She held back get urge to curse, _"What do you want?"_

Mokuba just chuckled lightheartedly at her anger, "I was just trying to get your attention."

"DIE!"

Mokuba chuckled more, "I just wanted to ask you something."

"WHAT!?"

Mokuba got serious, "What do you want to do now?"

Her anger melted away. She sighed and leaned back onto her back again. She didn't reply because she didn't have an answer yet.

"We don't have a reason to stay in Japan anymore. Seto left my inheritance in my bag. It's enough to keep us going for sometime..."

He turned to her, "However, I'm not making the decision alone."

She looked at him.

"Wherever we end up, I want you to be happy there too."

She looked back up at the ceiling. This moment had been plaguing her mind since she found out about her father. She and Mokuba were alone now. They had to find a way to get-

She stopped and remembered something.

She thought over it for sometime. She came to a conclusion. She stood.

She sighed and closed her eyes, "I remembered something, just now. Simmering Dad said when I was little. He asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up. I said I wanted to be just like him... And he said he was certainly going to hold me to that."

She chuckled at the memory of the event.

She turned to Mokuba; determination clear in her eyes, "I made Dad a promise, and I have full intention to keep it. I said I'll be the best, and I'm going to do just that!"

Mokuba smiled, "I knew you were going to say that. You'll need this."

Mokuba held out her Duel Disk and deck.

"I took the liberty of modernizing your deck and Duel Disk for you."

She smiled at him, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

She put on her Duel Disk. It fit like a glove. She held her deck. She could feel the duel spirits stir; waking no that their owner was back. She slipped them into the holder and smiled.

"I'm ready. Let's do this!"

* * *

**This A/N It's a thank you.**

**Thank you everyone for reading. I feel bad for not updating in such a long time.**

**Soooooooooooooooooo...**

**HER'S THE ENTIRE CAST (SO FAR) SINGING THE THEME TO POKEMON!**

* * *

A wooden stage appears out of the darkness. The red curtain pulled back to reveal several figures hidden in shadows. The center figure was bathed in a spotlight.

Hikari Muto looked around confused, "... Um... What am I doing again?"

A script flew at her. She caught it and quickly read through it.

"... Oooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

She threw it aside and cleared her throat.

She lifted her microphone.

"I wanna be the very best,  
Like no one ever was."

Yusei Fudo stepped into the light.

"To catch them is my real test.  
To train them is my cause."

Mokuba Kiaba stepped next to Hikari's other side.

"I will travel across the land,  
Searching far and wide."

Crow Hogan sulked next to Yusei.

"Each Pokemon to understand,  
The power that's inside.

Jack Atlas groaned his way next to Mokuba"Pokemon."

The four sang together, "Gotta catch them all!"

Leo sprinted next to Crow.

"Its you and me.  
I know its my destiny"

Jack groaned, "Pokemon."

Luna slid behind her brother.

"Oh, you're my best friend,  
In a world we must defend."

Jack looked pissed, "Pokemon."

They all (minus Jack) sang, "Gotta catch them all"

Hikari stepped forward.

"Heart so true.  
Our courage will pull us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you.  
Po-ke-mon!"

Crow stepped forward, "Gotta catch 'em all!"

Yusei stepped between them.

"Every challenge along the way,  
With courage I will face.  
I will battle every day,  
To claim my rightful place."

Mokuba put an arm around Hikari's shoulder.

"Come with me, the time is right.  
There's no better team.  
Arm in arm we'll win the fight.  
It's always been our dream.

Jack's veins were pulsing, "Pokemon..."

The others chimed in "Gotta catch 'em all!"

Yusei extended a hand to the crowd and winked, causing fangirl squealing,  
"It's you and me.  
I know it's my destiny."

Jack growled, "Pokemon..."

Mokuba smirked at Yusei's little show.

"Oh, you're my best friend,  
In a world we must defend."

Jack looked enraged, "...Poke-F*** this s***! I'm done!"

He stormed of the stage.

Yusei groaned, "I knew this would happen."

Mokuba looked around worriedly, "What now?"

Hikari stepped forward, "Keep singing!

A heart so true!  
Our courage will pull us through!  
You teach me and I'll teach you!  
Pokemon!"

They all sang together,

"Gotta catch 'em all!  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Gotta catch 'em all!"

Yusei took Jack's part, "Pokemon!

It's you and me.  
I know it's my destiny!"

Leo chimed in, "Pokemon!"

Luna smiled slightly.

"Oh, you're my best friend,  
In a world we must defend."

Everyone sang together, "Pokemon!"

Hikari raised her hand to the sky.

"A heart so true!  
Our courage will pull us through!  
You teach me and I'll teach you!"

Mokuba chimed in, "POKEMON!"

Yusei smirked again, "Gotta catch'em all!"

Hikari smiled widely, "Gotta catch'em all!"

Everyone raised there hands, "POKEMON!"

* * *

**See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Author Note

Hey guys, it's been a while. I've been unbelievably busy with school and constantly getting sick due to stress and lack of sleep because of school. I'm sick right now, actually. I didn't mean to abandon this story for so long and I intend to continue it as soon as I can. I sincerely apologize for such a long hiatus and will be posting new chapters and redoing old ones that have been bothering me. Expect them to be redone soon and sorry again for disappearing.


End file.
